


间奏曲

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 未成年人勾引成年人的故事。不涉及未成年人性行为。





	1. Chapter 1

车往南开，离城市的边缘越来越远。周遭的景致是连绵起伏的牧场、奶牛群和孤零零的农舍。洛基单手握着方向盘，另一只手靠着车窗撑住脑袋。他把车速保持在五十迈，这已经是这条路允许的上限了。午后的气温升了起来，他的脑门上沾了一些汗珠，上嘴唇附近也是。周围的空气中弥漫着一股灰尘和稻草的味道，还有牛粪。  
  
洛基抓了抓过耳的黑发，发梢被风吹起来在脖子附近跳舞，弄得皮肤有些痒。  
“是这里吗？艾丽？”他盯着眼前的柏油马路，问身边的人。  
他们经过了几棵大树，艾丽摘掉墨镜，身子前倾盯了一会儿之后说：“是的，继续往前。”她又重新戴上眼镜，“沿着这条路开，直到下一个十字路口，然后右转，就到我家了。”她从牛仔裤里面掏出香烟，一支接一支不停地抽。还把其中一支塞到洛基嘴里，帮他点燃了。  
  
洛基将电台的音乐拧大了些，路边的景色开始变得热闹起来，是一个喧闹的小镇。洛基从后视镜看到后面有慢悠悠巡逻的警车，于是把叼着的烟掐了，摇起车窗。  
快到十字路口的时候，洛基问：“左转？还是右转？艾丽？”  
“左，左转。”她心不在焉地说，但很快又反悔了，“哦不不，右转，右！”  
“操，艾丽！”洛基骂了一句，但是太迟了。他不仅打错了转向灯，还在路口左转灯亮起的时候违规右转。洛基刚拐过去，后面的警笛就响了起来。  
  
洛基将车停在道路一旁，一位警官走过来敲了敲车窗。洛基把车窗摇了下来，警官俯身看了一眼他和艾丽，顺带注意到了方向盘上方的香烟。他用公事公办的语气说：“驾驶证，先生。”  
洛基看了一眼艾丽，从储物格掏出了自己的驾驶证。  
“临时驾驶证，还没满18岁。”警官扫了眼洛基的驾驶证，又俯下身来，说：“你父母知道你抽烟的事情么？”洛基不说话。警官把罚单夹在车窗旁，“违规驾驶和未成年抽烟，现在请你麻烦跟我去一趟警局，年轻的——洛基劳菲森先生。”  
  
索尔奥丁森的生活算不上特别规律。警局工作不忙的时候，他习惯每天早上6点去晨跑，1个小时后之后回到家冲个澡，7点半左右出门，踩着8点准时坐到办公桌前。那天轮到他在警局值班，快到午夜的时候，警局里只有他和其他两位同事。索尔走到茶水间给自己倒了杯咖啡，站在橱柜前动了动僵硬的脖子。当他走回办公桌前准备继续写他没完成的文书时，一旁的会议室响起了几声动静。  
  
索尔抬头一看，一位年纪轻轻的黑发男孩站在会议室门口。  
  
“警官，”他朝索尔露出一个笑容，“能不能给我一些吃的？”  
洛基见索尔不说话，于是又开口：“我已经一天没吃东西了，拜托你，警官？”  
  
索尔领他到茶水间，从冰箱里拿出自己原本准备当宵夜的三明治放进微波炉里加热。又倒了一杯茶放在洛基面前。  
“你叫什么名字？怎么会在警局里？”索尔问。  
“洛基，洛基劳菲森。”他绿色的眼珠子转了转，“如果我没记错的话，应该是你那位叫霍根的同事把我抓进来的。”洛基撑着脑袋望着索尔的蓝眼睛。  
索尔走到霍根的办公桌前找到洛基的案宗又走回来，他看了会儿文件，说道：“违规驾驶和未成年抽烟。”索尔将文件合上，问洛基：“你的父母呢？怎么不来保释你。”  
洛基垂下眼睛盯着自己的指甲，说：“他们在英国。赶不过来。”  
“你是英国人？”  
“我父亲是英国人。”  
索尔点点头，“没人保释你的话，你要呆够48个小时才能离开。你在会议室呆了多久了？”  
洛基扳着自己的手指，想了想说：“12个小时。”  
  
“——叮”的一声，微波炉响了。  
  
索尔把热好的三明治放在洛基面前，这时警局进来了几个人，索尔走了出去。透过茶水间的玻璃窗，洛基看见艾丽来了，身后还跟着一位女士。洛基把三明治打开，把里面的生洋葱挑了出来放在一边，刚吃下第一口，索尔就叫了他的名字。  
  
艾丽的母亲保释了他。  
  
办完手续之后，洛基站在警局门口和艾丽还有她的母亲拥抱了一下，当作告别。他走回警局里，找到索尔。  
“索尔……奥丁森。”洛基走到索尔的办公桌前，一字一顿地念他桌上的名牌。  
索尔放下手中的笔，看着洛基问：“你怎么没和你的小女朋友离开？”  
“他不是我的女朋友。”洛基撇撇嘴，拉了一张椅子坐在索尔旁边，望着他的侧脸，“我只是在路上捡到了她，顺便送她回家而已。你捡过什么人吗？奥丁森警官？像宠物那样？”  
“没有。”索尔动了动自己的双脚，靠在办公桌上，“你想干嘛？”  
洛基没回答，他指了指茶水间说：“我能把剩下的三明治吃了么？顺便在里面睡个觉。”  
他只是个孩子，索尔心想。  
索尔同意了，但要求洛基第二天一早就给父母打电话，让他们尽快来接他。  
  
早上换班的时候，刺眼的阳光刚刚把地面铺满。索尔在警局里面洗了个澡，换了身衣服。离开前特意去茶水间看了眼，昨晚睡在里面的洛基已经不见了，剩下毛毯还堆在沙发上。但索尔刚走出门口，就看见洛基靠在一辆老旧的福特车上，似乎在等着他。  
“早安，奥丁森警官。”洛基朝他喊了一声，“下班了吗？”  
索尔走过去，打量了一眼洛基屁股下的福特，问：“这是你的车？”  
“租来的。”洛基用脚踢了踢保险杠，说，“你要回家么？”  
索尔点头。他嘱咐了洛基几句，让他呆在警局等父母来接别乱跑。正准备离开的时候，索尔听见洛基在他身后说了句：  
“奥丁森警官，我饿了。”  
  
早晨7点多的光景，咖啡厅里客人还不算太多，煎蛋在炉子上发出“滋滋”的声响，混着新出炉的咖啡和烤面包片的香味。索尔带着洛基坐在角落的餐桌上，他把菜单推到洛基面前，让他点自己想吃的。女招待提着咖啡壶过来，给索尔的杯子倒满咖啡。  
“我也来一杯。”洛基把自己的杯子推到女招待面前，但索尔制止了。“给他一杯奶昔，多琳。”索尔对女招待说。  
  
松饼和煎蛋很快就上齐了。洛基把枫糖浆全倒在松饼上，糖浆从饼面滑下来，热乎的，散发着香甜的味道。索尔喝了一口咖啡，看着洛基吃早餐。  
“你不吃么？”洛基疑惑地看着索尔。  
“我不饿。”索尔说，“你是遇到什么麻烦了么？”  
嘴巴里都是吃的，洛基鼓着腮帮子摇摇头。他把嘴里的煎蛋咽下去之后说：“我没遇到什么麻烦。”  
“那你开车是要去哪儿？”  
“西海岸。”洛基说。  
“一个人？现在学校应该还没放假吧？”  
“我休学了，这是我的‘间隔年’。”  
“你的什么？”  
“’GAP YEAR’，间隔年。最近流行这个。我休学，然后自己开车出来玩。”洛基耐心地和索尔解释“间隔年”的含义，把一杯奶昔全喝光了。  
  
洛基的胃口很好，他把早餐全都吃完之后，两个人沉默了一会儿没说话。阳光照射在旁边的玻璃上，有些热，咖啡厅里还没开冷气。洛基看见索尔的额角开始冒出汗珠，脸上有细微的金色的绒毛，在阳光下微微抖动着。  
  
索尔起身去买单，洛基跟在他的身后。索尔很高，洛基在后面比划，自己刚好到索尔胸口上面一点儿，但想着自己还不到18岁，应该还能长高，他的心里又有些得意。洛基跟着索尔走出了咖啡厅，两个人一前一后往回走。还差一个路口就到警局的时候，索尔停了下来。  
“你回去吧。”  
“我父母要三天后才能来接我。”洛基说，从英国飞过来，再赶到这个小镇，没那么快。  
“你想怎么样？”索尔问他。  
“这三天让我有个住的地方就行，我还想洗个澡什么的。奥丁森警官，让我在你家住几晚，怎么样？”  
索尔看着阳光下那双笑盈盈的眼睛，张开口却什么都说不出来。  
  
这是个错误。索尔领着洛基回到公寓的时候，脑袋里面唯一的想法就是这个。他应该果地拒绝洛基——作为一个成年人，而且还是一名警官，他绝对有拒绝的权利。但他说不出口，尤其是看见洛基那双少见的灰绿色眼睛诚恳地望着自己的时候。  
  
他还未成年。索尔开始给自己找理由，比自己小十多岁，还是个孩子。  
  
洛基跟在索尔的身后进了屋子。索尔的公寓不大，但也足够一个人住了。公寓只有一间卧室、一间客厅、一个厨房和配套的卫生间。室内的装修一般，但胜在采光够好，拉开卧室的落地窗还有一个不小的阳台。  
  
屋子里有些乱，沙发上堆着还有索尔没来得及洗的牛仔裤，茶几上剩了几个外卖的披萨盒子。索尔迅速地把脏衣服团成一团扔进了洗衣篮里。洛基仔细打量着屋子里的一切，明知故问地说：“你一个人住？”  
“嗯。”索尔应了一声，把外卖全都扔进垃圾桶里。  
“单身？”一定是。洛基想，否则家里也不会连一点女性气息都没有。  
  
他和索尔提出想洗澡，但没有换洗的衣服。索尔于是走进卧室给洛基找一套家居服。洛基站在客厅里，从一堆杂志里找到出一本新崭崭的《花花公子》。他随意翻了翻，里面无一例外都是些袒胸露乳的女郎。  
“你喜欢这种？”洛基拿着杂志颠来倒去研究了一会儿，走到索尔身旁问。  
“嘿！这不是给你这样的小孩子看的。”索尔将找到的衣服扔进洛基怀里，一把夺过他手里的杂志。  
洛基耸耸肩，“我很快就成年了，还有10天。”  
“那也不行。10天之后的事情10天之后再说。”  
洛基眨了眨眼，“好的。”  
  
洛基洗完澡走出来，看见索尔坐在沙发上看电视。他走过去坐在索尔身边，还特意朝索尔秀了一下身上宽松的睡衣。索尔抬头注视着他，看见他潮湿的黑发和白皙的脖子，然后又转过头盯着电视机。  
“我很少看你们美国的节目。我在英国念书的时候也不怎么看英国的节目。”洛基学着索尔的模样，将双腿搭在茶几上。  
“没什么好看的。周六和周日的还凑活，平时没什么好节目。”索尔伸直腿，往后靠了靠，说：“我有点累了，想去睡一觉。你可以在客厅看电视，冰箱里也有吃的。但是不能再看《花花公子》了。”  
洛基点点头。他看见索尔起身走进卧室，开始脱掉身上的T恤，于是顺手把电视调成了静音。  
  
过了一会儿，索尔平稳的呼吸声传来。洛基从沙发上起身，走进索尔的卧室。他钻到被单下面，枕着索尔的另一个枕头。洛基睡不着，他看着墙壁，透进窗帘缝隙的日光找出壁纸上的小裂缝和鼓包。直到眼睛发酸之后，他才扭过头，望着索尔的后脑勺。  
  
金色的短发。洛基伸出手，轻轻地用手指碰了一下索尔的发丝，然后得意地咧了咧嘴。  
  
还有10天。他想。


	2. Chapter 2

洛基一觉醒来的时候屋子是黑的，身边早已没有索尔的温度。洛基猜想索尔应该是警局有出勤任务，说不定还在茶几或是哪儿给他留下了一张字条。他闭起眼睛把头闷进毛毯里，他闻到了索尔的味道，还听到楼上有玻璃小球滑过地板的声音。  
  
洛基下床来到窗前，窗外面有几个老旧的霓虹灯管在一闪一闪，但除此之外黑漆漆的，什么都看不见。他赤着脚打开门，客厅里索尔给他留了一盏小灯，在浅绿色的灯罩上果然有一张字条。  
  
“警局有事。冰箱里有吃的，你也可以叫外卖。PS.给你留了20美元压在茶几上”  
  
他从沙发上找到自己的衣服换上，把索尔留下的20美元叠好塞进牛仔裤的前兜里。洛基出了门，走到街上。街道两旁有几家小店，洛基漫无目的地走，可能是朝着警局的方向，但他也不太确定。鞋子在人行道上发出踢哒声，街上的灯光更多了，来自街道两边的酒吧和小餐厅。人也越来越多，三四个人一组，偶尔也能见到独自行走的男人，或者身穿色彩艳丽的短裙步履匆匆的女人。  
  
街上回荡着欢叫声，洛基在一扇窗户前停住脚步，看见几个黑人在打台球，台球桌上方明亮的灯被烟雾笼罩着。一个戴着帽子、嘴里叼着烟的男人正在给球杆的干头上白垩粉，他对另一个人说了句什么，两个人都咧开嘴笑了起来，随后那个男人专注地看着球，朝台球桌俯下身子。  
  
酒吧里面很拥挤，舞池里的人挤成一团，台上的乐队在演奏时下的流行。洛基推门进去，门口的侍者几乎看都不看他一眼，他拨开人群走向吧台，吧台前没有高脚椅，洛基只能走到吧台的一端，站在一个警员和另一个干瘦的男人之间。  
  
洛基观察了一会儿他们都喝什么，于是也给自己点了杯加冰块的金酒。酒很快就送了过来，酒保似乎是觉得他的长相还没到可以喝酒的年龄，调酒的时候盯着洛基看了好几次，但最后还是什么都没说。  
  
洛基拿起酒杯喝了一口，味道还不赖，只是里面兑了太多的柠檬味苏打水，喝起来更像是酒精饮料。就在他打算一饮而尽的时候，一只手突然出现，用力抓住了他的手腕。  
“洛基！”熟悉的声音从耳畔响起，洛基扭头一看，是索尔。  
不远处的卡座上，还有3个人也往他们这边不停地打量，看上去像是索尔的同事。他们应该是下班后约好来酒吧喝一杯。  
  
一名乐手拨弄了一下电吉他的琴弦，乐队开始演奏了，有人在麦克风前大声唱了起来。索尔朝洛基又说了句话，但洛基根本听不见。他扭过身，双手扶着索尔的肩膀身子前倾，嘴唇贴着他的耳畔喊了句：  
“我听不见！”  
索尔干脆也凑近他的耳朵，两个人的姿势像是拥吻在一起的情侣。  
“跟我走！”  
  
在拥挤的舞池中，索尔为他开辟出一条路。索尔的手一直抓着洛基的手腕，洛基也任由他抓着，跟在他的身后。  
  
他们走回索尔同事在的那个卡座，霍根也在。他吃惊地看着洛基出现在索尔身边，索尔潦草地对他解释了几句，说要先送洛基回家。就在索尔转身的时候，一位侍者不小心撞上了他，酒撒了一身。索尔懊恼地小声骂了一句，和洛基说要去男厕清理一下。  
  
酒吧尽头有几扇开开关关的门，索尔拉着洛基往那个方向走去。洛基看见一扇门的上方装饰着一只鹿角，一个男人走了进去，另一个男人接住打开的门，走了出来。  
“你在这里等我。”索尔对洛基说，然后也推门进去。  
男厕的门口有一个破旧的零食贩卖机，里面有一些玉米片和可乐。洛基靠在灰黑色的墙壁上，盯着贩卖机上方墙面上画着的女人的大腿和男性的阴茎看。画的下方潦草地写着：  
  
吃我  
射进我的嘴巴里  
  
索尔出来了，洛基把视线收回来。他跟在索尔身后走出酒吧，耳朵顿时清净了，甚至还能听见晚风低沉的絮语。  
“你不该来酒吧，更不应该喝酒。这是违法的。”索尔回头看了一眼洛基。  
“在英国可以。”洛基跟了上去，走在索尔身边。  
“你在英国的时候喝了酒？”  
“喝过好几次。”  
“但这里不是英国。”  
  
他们回家的路上，索尔带他走了另一条近路。他们路过了一家生蚝馆，大门上方的黄色霓虹灯拼出“哈里生蚝馆”几个字。更上面，一个霓虹灯做的大贝壳被固定在支架上，从贝壳里面伸出两条穿着黑色丝袜的女人的腿，红色的灯光忽明忽灭。  
这让洛基想到了厕所前的涂鸦。  
“你有过女朋友么？”洛基望着索尔问。  
索尔扭过头，路灯打在洛基半边脸上，他好像在思考。过了一会儿才说：“有过一个。”  
“有女朋友是什么感觉？”  
“我以为你知道。”  
“拜托，索尔！”洛基懊恼地叹了口气，“艾丽不是我女朋友，我之前和你说过。”  
但洛基又像想到了什么一样，很快继续说：“我能叫你‘索尔’吗？我刚才就叫了你的名字。”  
索尔停了下来，站在一个十字路口等着过马路。他开始觉得自己搞不懂洛基的脑袋里面在想什么鬼主意。  
“你还是叫我‘奥丁森警官’或者‘警官’比较好。”  
“那我可以私下叫你‘索尔。’”  
  
他们回到了家。洛基对索尔说自己肚子饿了，索尔于是给他叫了那家自己常吃的披萨外卖。两个人坐在沙发上，一边吃一边看索尔提前录好的脱口秀。洛基看上去是真的饿了，他吃了好几块披萨，手指上都沾满了红红的番茄酱。索尔看见他对着电视机笑，一边笑还一边吮吸着自己的指尖，将番茄酱舔干净。嘴唇碰在一起，发出轻微的“啵唧”声，这让他想起酒吧里洛基的嘴唇触碰到自己耳朵时的感觉。  
  
洛基洗完澡后已经快午夜了。他倚靠着卧室的门，问索尔：“明天周五，你值班么？”  
“不需要。”索尔在房间里翻出一张毛毯，他准备把卧室留给洛基，自己睡沙发。  
“那我下午三点在警局门口等你，陪我去一下超市。”洛基说。  
“你要买什么？”  
“我要买几件新衣服。”洛基耸耸肩，“我今晚穿的那件也有酒味。想买新的。”  
索尔抱着毛毯和自己的枕头走出卧室，不做声地看了洛基一眼。  
洛基知道他同意了。  
  
第二天下午还没到三点，洛基就出现在警局门口。他从玻璃窗外往进去，没看到索尔的身影，索性掏出车钥匙，钻进那辆福特里面。那是辆1957年产的福特，租的时候工作人员还特意和他说过车子虽然款式老旧，但好在性能不错。洛基打开车里的冷气，等了一会儿发现不够冷，他用力拍了拍，空调内部的零件发出“嘎达嘎达”的声音，像是骰子磨损在没有润滑油的金属管道上。他又拧开电台，听着音乐等着索尔下班。  
  
三点过一刻，洛基看见他换了身衣服从警局出来，于是立刻摇下车窗朝他招了招手。  
“奥丁森警官，”洛基趴在车窗上对着他笑，“上车么？”索尔要他叫自己警官，那他就乖乖地叫。  
索尔早就看到洛基来了，“开你的车去？”他问。  
洛基点点头，他打开驾驶座的车门，从座位上手脚并用地爬到副驾驶座。  
“你来开，”洛基说，“这样就一定不会被抓到了。”  
  
索尔带他到镇上最大的超市。一层是全都是吃的，二层是衣服和其他生活用品。这次换洛基走在前面，索尔推着个购物车跟在他身后。他们穿梭在一排排衣服中间，挑选合适的款式。洛基选了两件不同颜色的T恤和两条牛仔裤，他抱着衣服走到更衣间门口，回头对索尔说了句“等我一下”，就快速消失在更衣室里。  
过了一会儿洛基出来，换上了新的裤子和衣服。他走到索尔面前，拽着自己的裤子说：“好像有点太大了。”  
“不合适么？”索尔问。  
“衣服合适，但是你看裤子。”洛基低着头撩起T恤的下摆，露出裤子上面的一小截皮肤，他把松松垮垮的裤头往外拽了拽，“你看。”  
索尔看了一眼就移开了视线，“我去帮你换一个码。”  
  
他们选好了衣服，又拎着衣服下一层买吃的。索尔说今晚会有几个同事来家里看球赛打扑克，所以需要买一些啤酒和薯片。洛基跟看着索尔把好几提啤酒放进购物车里，又扔进去好几包薯片和其他零食。  
“我可以喝么？”洛基问。  
“不行。”  
“还有9天就成年了。”洛基继续抗争。  
“那也不行。”  
  
排队结账的时候，索尔才想起自己没问洛基有没有什么想吃的。  
“什么都可以么？”  
“只要这里有卖。”  
洛基走到雪糕柜拿了两个巧克力味的甜筒，从附近的杂志书架上挑了一本看上去无聊透顶的《最受美国人喜爱的诗歌》，末了又往购物车里扔了一包M&M豆。  
  
从超市出来已经快到6点。夕阳落了下来，染红了立着的那块大型广告牌。索尔将他们买的东西一股脑全扔进后车厢。洛基拿着两个甜筒坐在超市门口的长椅上等他。天色还没黑，他还不想走。索尔放好东西后走过来，从洛基的手中接过自己的那个甜筒，两个人坐在长椅上对着粉红色的天空吃雪糕。  
  
旁边有几台游戏机，洛基四处张望的时候留意到，其中有一台投币点唱机。洛基用手肘捅了捅索尔，问：“有硬币么？”  
索尔从裤袋里翻出两个一块的给他。  
洛基走过去，将硬币投进机器里。上面可以选择的歌都比较老，大部分是乡村民谣，歌手的名字洛基有些甚至都没听过。他好不容易找了一首自己听过的，音乐很快飘了出来，是沙哑粗糙的男声。  
他走回去，坐在索尔身旁。索尔手里的甜筒很快就吃完了，他在等他。但洛基慢悠悠的，似乎一点都不着急。索尔看着他，认真的眼神似乎可以把他的心事全部看穿。  
“你认识这个歌手么？”洛基问。  
“不太认识。我不怎么听流行音乐。”索尔站起来拍了拍屁股，对洛基说：“走吧。”  
“听完再走。”  
“走到车子那儿就听完了。”  
“等等我！”洛基把甜筒最后的脆皮塞进嘴巴里，舔干净手指上融化的液体，匆忙地朝着索尔的方向跑过去。  
  
晚上八点多，索尔的同事就来了。有霍根，还有另外三个洛基不认识。霍根一进门就朝索尔嚷嚷起来：“我们来迟了！”下一秒他看见了洛基，又说：“你还真把这小子留在家里了？”  
“他明天就走了。”索尔看见洛基默不作声，于是让他把厨房里的薯片都倒在沙拉碗里。  
啤酒开了好几罐，客厅顿时变得有些拥挤。薯片、玉米片、酸黄瓜、腌橄榄全部推在茶几上，电视里放着橄榄球赛，霍根已经喝了第四罐啤酒了。大家都在七嘴八舌地说着话。洛基坐在地毯上，靠着沙发的一端——他可以坐沙发，但他不想。如果坐沙发的话就离索尔远了。  
  
他抱着一个小号的沙拉碗，脑袋旁边是索尔的腿。索尔打开了一罐啤酒，喝了一口然后说：“对不起，是不是太吵了？”  
洛基摇摇头，“我不懂橄榄球，但是看上去还挺有意思。”  
索尔笑了。他站起来走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出一罐香草味的汽水，打开后递给洛基：“你喝这个。”  
洛基接过来喝了一口。  
索尔又凑过去问：“吃不吃巧克力棒？”  
洛基盯着他蓝色的眼睛，咬着自己的嘴唇想了一下，慢慢地点了点头。他看见索尔又站了起来向厨房走去。  
  
下半场的时候，球赛看完了。索尔他们决定开始打牌。他们玩21点，但索尔不太会，连输了好几把。洛基坐在一旁看他们玩，脑袋都快蹭上索尔的手臂和大腿。索尔深吸了一口气。  
“你会玩么？”他问。  
洛基点点头，“在英国玩过。”  
“你来。”  
索尔把茶几往电视的方向挪开了一点，洛基坐了过去。背靠着沙发，沙发上坐着索尔。  
  
索尔给了他五块美金当筹码。洛基看着纸牌在桌面上飞快地发着，照着他父亲过去的玩法。洛基捡起落到面前的每一张牌。他抬起了头，看了一眼其他人的脸，索尔也低下头看他手里的牌，两个人的距离是如此之近，洛基伸出手就能抓到索尔的呼吸。  
  
在接下来的一个小时里，洛基连赢了四把。他的面前有小山高的一块一块的纸币，还有一些零钱。玩到后面霍根惨叫连连，在快接近午夜的时候离开了。洛基没有去数他赢了多少钱——反正也不会有多少。索尔快手快脚地把满屋子的垃圾清理干净，等到他终于可以坐下来喘口气的时候，时间已经来到新的一天。  
  
洛基盘腿坐在沙发上，面对着索尔说：“明天我们可以去吃一顿好的。”  
“用你赢来的钱？你现在是大富翁了。”索尔笑着说，今天晚上他也很开心。  
“明天你父母就来接你了。”  
洛基没接这个话题。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又问：“接吻是什么感觉？”  
“什么？”  
“今晚霍根和你聊了女朋友的事情，我想知道接吻是什么感觉？”  
“没什么感觉。”索尔轻声说道。  
洛基眨了眨自己的眼睛，像是在思考什么。  
“我想好过几天要给自己一个什么样的生日礼物了。”他说。  
“是什么？”索尔问。他撑着头望着洛基。  
“舌钉。”  
“什么？”  
“舌钉。”洛基又重复了一遍，身子前倾凑到索尔面前。绿色的眼睛在鹅黄色的灯光下像被晨雾打湿了的树叶，滴着水。洛基朝他伸出了自己的舌尖，粉嫩的红色。  
索尔不自觉地咽了口唾沫，问：“打在舌头上？还是哪儿？”  
洛基拉过索尔的手，握住他的食指放在自己的舌尖上。干燥粗糙的手指很快就被湿滑的舌头轻轻包裹住，一阵刺激的电流穿过索尔的身体，他连忙将手指收了回来。  
“这里。”洛基笑了起来，“接吻的时候感觉一定很棒。”


	3. Chapter 3

索尔有些不自在。洛基和他说完话之后就哼着歌去洗澡了，他坐在沙发上，两只眼睛一直盯着洛基走进卧室找干净的衣服，然后进到浴室里。在一阵阵水声中，有那么一瞬，索尔觉得洛基刚才是在故意勾引自己。  
  
这或许是错觉，索尔这样安慰道。他伸出手，望着刚才被洛基用舌头舔过的那根手指，舌尖湿软的触感并没有消散，指尖仍然是潮湿的，被包裹在那温热的口腔中与那灵活的舌头交缠。那种滋味，就好像有一只手在索尔的心底轻轻一勾，就能勾出什么见不得人的欲望。  
  
想法越来越奇怪，索尔“噌”地一下从沙发上跳起来，冲进厨房用冷水赶紧冲了冲脸。  
  
第二天是周六，吃完早餐之后索尔开车载着洛基去警局。他今天不值班，同事对他的出现倒也见怪不怪，反正有时候索尔没事也会时不时去警局看一眼。霍根在办公室里加班，他看见洛基跟在索尔身后走进了茶水间，于是赶紧溜过去。  
“他的父母今天过来？”霍根问索尔，抬起下巴指了指洛基。  
“嗯。”索尔给自己倒了被咖啡，扭过头对洛基说：“你喝什么？果汁？”  
“我想喝咖啡。”洛基坐在沙发上对索尔说。  
“不行，你喝果汁吧。”  
两个人在茶水间的一来一回被霍根看在眼里。过了一会儿他找了借口把索尔拖出茶水间，站在走廊里悄悄问他：  
“那小子怎么回事？”  
“什么？”  
“昨晚我就想问了，他好像很喜欢粘着你，像块橡皮糖。”  
霍根的话让索尔回忆起昨晚，他把手背在身后，大拇指在食指尖上搓了搓。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“真的？”  
“拜托，霍根。他还是个孩子。”  
霍根露出一个鄙夷的神色，盯着索尔的脸来回看了好几次，似乎并不相信索尔的话。他拍了拍索尔的肩膀说：“随便吧，算我多事。”  
  
洛基把那本《最受美国人喜爱的诗歌》带了出来。他坐在茶水间里面看狄金森和惠特曼，索尔则在外面处理文书。期间索尔走道茶水间看了洛基几次，“你需要什么吗？”他每次都这样问洛基，而洛基只是抬起头望着他，然后笑着摇头。  
“已经快中午了。你父母有没有说几点会到？”索尔问。  
“没说。可能要到下午。”洛基说。  
“好。那我们再等等。”  
  
他们一直等到下午5点多，洛基的父母还是没出现。  
  
洛基借了个电话打回英国的家，在漫长的等候音之后，彼岸那端终于有人接起，但洛基说了几句之后就匆匆挂了电话。  
“怎么样？”索尔走过来问。  
“我父母亲还在英国。”洛基看着他蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发，语气平静，“恐怕我还要在这儿待2、3天。”  
索尔没说话，只是点点头。  
“我还能住你家么？”洛基问。他的语气有些小心翼翼，似乎很担心索尔不同意。  
“当然。”索尔笑了，“直到你父母来接你。”  
  
按照昨晚说好的那样，索尔决定带洛基去镇上吃一顿好的。他们去了镇上一家叫费尔南多的餐厅，两人穿过放着小型雕塑、围着围墙的小花园，一名身穿深色西装的高个子侍者为他们拉开了厚重的玻璃门，亲自把他们领到餐桌旁。  
“你经常来这里吗？”洛基翻着面前的菜单，问索尔。  
“只有一两次。我还是比较喜欢街边的咖啡馆，更方便。”索尔说。他想了想又补充了一句：“在这里我会觉得不自在。”  
“是约会么？”  
“什么？”  
“你来的那一两次，是和女朋友约会么？”洛基从高高的菜单后面露出半个脑袋，一双绿色的眼睛弯弯地看着索尔。  
“那都是过去的事情。”索尔说。  
洛基点点头，过了几秒脑袋里突然想到了什么，把脸藏菜单后面开心地咧起嘴角。  
  
洛基说自己拿不定主意要吃什么，索尔干脆给自己和他都点了一份西冷牛排。餐前面包和沙拉很快就上了，洛基又把侍者叫来，给索尔点了一杯黑皮诺，给自己点了一杯果汁。侍者拿着红酒过来，往索尔的杯子里倒了一杯红酒。  
“你试试。”洛基说，“味道怎么样？”  
“我对红酒不太在行。”索尔脸上露出少见的羞怯，“在红酒面前我就是个乡巴佬。”他端起杯子尝了尝，说道，“很好，这个很不错。你怎么会对红酒了解？”他问洛基。  
“我父亲喜欢喝这个。”洛基拿起面前的果汁朝索尔举杯。  
“干杯。”  
“干杯。”  
玻璃碰撞后发出清脆的声音。  
索尔大声地笑了。  
  
索尔喝了酒，回家的路上他们没有开车。时间还早，洛基提议让索尔带他好好逛逛这个小镇，在一束束越过肩头的路灯下，两个人一高一低的倒影漫无目的地走在街道上，穿过街角的花园，路过喧哗的商场。街边的车灯一个个闪过，白日里鲜活的绿叶被隐藏在迷人的夏夜里。夏夜的风是黏湿的，缠在身上带来愠意，但洛基却顾不上和这恼人的闷热生气。  
“所以，我们今晚像在约会么？”洛基问。  
索尔听到这个听上去略显无厘头的问题，不由得笑着停下脚步。  
“我们怎么会是约会呢？”  
“你看，”洛基试图用自己的道理说服他，“第一，那家餐厅是你约会时必去的餐厅，所以地点是正确的；第二，是你付的账单…………一般男人在约会的时候都会主动付账单，不是么？”  
“即使你说的都是事实，但你也不能忽略一个最重要的问题。”索尔笑着说。  
“是什么？”  
“约会双方必须是互相喜欢才可以。至少也要单方面有意思吧。”  
这次轮到洛基停住脚步。索尔看他没有跟上来，转过身回头问：“怎么了？”  
“我觉得这个也不是问题。”他听见洛基说，“我喜欢你啊。”  
“洛基，我说的是那种喜欢……”  
“像很喜欢很喜欢那种？”洛基歪着头问。  
“差不多。”索尔解释不清楚，只能含糊地说。  
“那我就是很喜欢很喜欢的那种喜欢。”  
“你还太年轻。”索尔的眼睛在路灯的映照下闪了闪，他转了回去，继续往前走。  
“还有7天。”洛基在夜色下轻声说。  
  
周日，两个人在家无所事事。一个人的时候，索尔会出去兜风，或者约上霍根去钓鱼。但现在洛基在身边，他担心这两个活动对于这个年纪的洛基来说都太无趣了，于是也就没提。他坐在上发上看着电视里的新闻直播，主持人在说着哪里发生了煤气管道爆炸事故，哪里又缴获了一个贩毒集团。  
  
洛基躺在沙发的另一端看那本诗集，他的身形修长，尤其是腿。那双伸直了比身下的双人沙发还要长的腿，就不安分地搭在索尔的大腿上。  
他穿着索尔夏威夷风格风格的裤衩，大腿以下的皮肤裸露着，肌肉匀称，没有太多显示出“强壮”的曲线，更像T台上的模特，是一种视觉上的享受。索尔的视线时不时会被这双腿吸引，从电视机移回来，又移过去。  
索尔于是拍了拍洛基的小腿，示意他把腿收回去，“坐好。”  
“我习惯这样看书。”洛基用书遮住自己的脸，不想让索尔看见自己发红的脸。他知道他的腿或许会不经意碰到哪里，他也知道索尔或许会生气，但他就是不想把腿收回来。他们的身体那部分相互碰触的皮肤和体温，就像蛋清在热水里变得嫩滑，像牛奶在烧锅里变得黏稠，微妙，有味，很真实。  
  
时间过得很快，傍晚的阳光透过云层，将房间映成了白兰地的颜色。索尔把视线移到洛基身上，还有那本《最受美国人喜爱的诗歌》。  
“你在看什么？”他问，“好看么？”  
我什么都没有看，洛基心想。他手里的诗集只是道具，注意力全部都在索尔身上。但他还是继续假装自己很认真的模样，清了清喉咙说：“嗯。”  
接下来洛基看了索尔一眼，把诗念了出来。  
“若对一切放心确信，沙发吱嘎吱嘎，于是万事大吉，”  
“爱是脸颊贴脸颊，情话对情话。”  
索尔听到后若有所思的点点头，他说：“听上去很不错。是情诗？”  
“抒情诗。”他知道索尔可能听不太懂，但是他不在乎。  
“谁的？”  
“奥登。”洛基撒谎了。  
“晚上想吃什么？”  
“披萨？”  
“那就叫外卖吧。”  
“冰箱里有蔬菜，我可以做一个沙拉。”洛基自告奋勇。  
“你会？”索尔不相信。  
“当然。”他从沙发上坐起，得意地朝索尔挑眉，甚至还夸张地拍拍胸口。  
“那就看你的了，劳菲森大厨。”索尔笑了。  
  
洛基跳着跑到电话旁，先是给外卖打了个电话，他订了一个12寸的意大利香肠披萨，多要了一份芝士，还有一份炸薯条和鱿鱼圈。然后又进到厨房里，把冰箱里所有的蔬菜都拿了出来。芝麻菜、紫甘蓝、小番茄、罗马生菜和洋葱。他用油醋汁把他们拌在一起，又加了一点烟熏肉和芝士条。  
  
这时突然来了个电话。索尔走过去接了。洛基竖着耳朵听，索尔称呼对方为“简”。  
是一个女人。  
电话很快就挂了，索尔走进厨房。  
“抱歉洛基，你先吃晚饭，我出去一下。”他说。  
“我也去。”洛基将手里刚拌好的沙拉放下，跟在索尔身后要一起出门。  
“你在家待着好吗？我去见一个朋友，你在有点不方便。”他犹豫了一下，但还是伸出手揉了揉洛基的头顶。  
“乖乖在家好吗？”他又问了一遍，语气温柔。  
洛基想起电话那头是女性的声音，于是他问，  
“那你什么时候回来？”  
“很快。要是你无聊了就看看电视。”索尔说完这句话就拿起钥匙出了门。  
  
过了一会儿门铃响了，洛基急匆匆地跑过去开门，他以为是索尔改变主意折返回来，但等他开门一看，站在门口的是披萨外卖。洛基失望地付了钱，把披萨拿进屋。一切都变得索然无味，电视机在嗡嗡嗡地说着话，洛基按着遥控器，从一个个画面按到雪花，又从雪花按了回来，最后随便停在了一个电影频道上。  
  
他抱着沙拉碗随便吃了几口，披萨的盒子打开又关上。他能想象得到索尔和女性在一起时有礼貌的样子，他什么都不会拒绝，什么都可以接受。如果女性提出接吻的要求是不是索尔也会顺从地张开口，让两个人的舌头缠在一起？洛基不知道，但他开始有点嫉妒。是的，嫉妒。嫉妒让他的心肺气管咕嘟咕嘟地冒着酸水，灼伤了身体里许许多多个小小的细胞，一点点从里面开始溃烂。  
  
洛基觉得浑身难受，于是用指甲挠了挠皮肤。他决定把注意力转到电视上，电视里面的小女孩说我恋爱了，男人问她你从没恋爱过又怎么知道这是爱。小女孩说，我能感觉到，我的胃变得温暖，以前这里有个结，但现在没有了。  
  
洛基把自己的手也捂在肚子上，他的胃没有结，但他能感觉到里面总是在跳舞——尤其当他和索尔在一起的时候。  
  
快11点，索尔从外面回来了。他轻手轻脚地打开门，客厅没有开灯，只有电视机的光亮在一闪一闪。他看见披萨和沙拉还放在茶几上，几乎一口没动，而洛基抱着手臂在沙发上睡着了。  
  
他走过去，男孩的身体蜷缩着，黑色的头发遮住半张脸，只露出直挺的鼻梁和看上去柔软的嘴唇。柔软，索尔被自己的这个用词吓了一跳。他走进卧室拿了张毯子出来，展开后盖在洛基身上。  
  
索尔坐在黑暗里，看着洛基。这是个平静的夜晚，温暖而绵长，索尔望着洛基随着呼吸起伏的身体，突然感到有一种温柔充盈了整个胸腔。他望着洛基的双眉，朝他隐秘地笑了笑。  
“别装睡了。”  
“洛基。”  
沙发上的男孩还是闭着眼睛一动不动。索尔忍住笑意，假装严肃的继续说：  
“我听见你肚子咕噜咕噜叫的声音了。”  
洛基猛地拉起盖在身上的毛毯遮住头，整个人蜷在沙发上发出一大声懊恼。很快他那双绿眼睛又从毛毯里露出来，一动不动地望着坐在一端坏笑的索尔。他小声地问：  
“你是去见前女友了么？”  
索尔思考了一下要如何对洛基解释他们的关系，他说：“她就要结婚了，打电话约我出去只是为了邀请我参加她的婚礼。后来又聊了一些别的。”索尔说，“她的未婚夫也在。”他不知道自己为什么要补充最后一句。  
洛基点点头，他相信索尔的话。于是发酵了一个晚上的酸酸的醋意顿时消失不见，彻底融进那颗只要看到索尔的笑容就怦怦直跳的心脏里。  
“我饿了。”洛基把脸露了出来，嘟哝着说。  
“披萨已经凉了，我们出去吃吧。”  
“已经很晚了。”  
“有一家24小时营业的越南河粉店，就在拐角的路口。”  
“好吃么？”  
“还不错。”索尔站了起来，他望着裹着毛毯的洛基，“走吗？”  
“当然。”


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一早，索尔刚从外面晨跑回来，一进门就闻到了满屋子的咖啡香味。客厅的瓷地砖洒满了阳光，洛基从厨房里探出一个脑袋和他打招呼：  
“早上好，我为你煮了咖啡，吐司也热好了。”  
索尔全身大汗淋漓又气喘吁吁，显然被洛基吓了一跳。他一边脱掉身上的运动衫一边说：“你不必做早餐洛基，我们可以出去吃。”  
“反正我很早就醒了。”他的意思是反正在家等着索尔也无聊得很。

洛基给索尔倒了一杯咖啡放在餐桌上，给自己倒了一杯牛奶，杯子端在手里小口小口地喝着。他瞟了一眼索尔起伏的胸口和结实的肌肉，又假装若无其事地把眼神移开。  
“你今天几点下班？我们晚上出去吃怎么样？”洛基坐在沙发上，回头看着在卧室找浴巾的索尔。  
“我今天请了假，要去隔壁镇子上办些事情。”索尔看了一眼洛基，“我和霍根说了，今天你去警局找他，他会照顾你。”  
“我不要。”洛基撇了撇嘴，飞快地拒绝道，“我不想和他在一起，也不需要他照顾。我陪你去办事。”  
“洛基，这不是出去玩。”  
“我知道。”洛基说，“我不会打扰你，我可以闭嘴，可以是一个透明人。”他在自己的嘴巴面前比划了一个“ZIP”的动作。  
“来回可能需要一天，这一天都只能在路上。”  
洛基露出一个可怜巴巴的表情，“我不在乎，只要和你在一起就行。”  
“拜托？”  
作为回答，索尔无可奈何地看了他一眼，只能同意了。  
  
车行驶在公路上，随着地平线不断下降又上升。车身穿过一个又一个涵洞，尾部拖着一长条扬起的尘土。洛基摇下车窗，闷热的风吹拂在面庞上，他不知从哪儿弄来的老式墨镜正漫不经心地架在鼻梁上。他们出发的时候才9点多，温度就已经很高了。索尔担心他热，建议他把车窗关上开冷气，但洛基拒绝了，他说这样会少了“度假”的感觉。  
索尔听见洛基的理由，大声地笑了起来。“我们现在可不是在度假。”  
“可是我觉得是。”洛基说，“你不懂。我说是就是。”说罢，洛基从外衣口袋里掏出两个水果味的棒棒糖，他把其中一个拆了包装，把棒棒糖举到索尔嘴边，像18世纪的小少爷一样命令着说：“你吃糖，别说话。你快把我们这次度假毁了。”  
索尔张开嘴咬住那颗糖。他扫了他一眼，微笑着没说话，又把目光折回路上。  
  
快到中午的时候，他们路过一个加油站。索尔把车停下来加油，洛基在车里等他。电台里面在放Hall&Oates的歌，洛基用手指打着节拍，他看见索尔在车外和加油站的伙计交谈，掏出钱包把油钱付了。索尔没有直接回车里，他朝着加油站旁边的餐厅走去，洛基不知道他要买什么。  
过了一会儿索尔回来，手里拎着一个纸袋和一杯冷饮。“给。”他把冷饮塞到洛基手里，“这是我每次路过都会喝的饮料，叫“甜蜜旋涡”。你试试。”然后又把纸袋里面的薯条和炸鸡翅倒在餐巾纸上铺开，“我们赶时间，只能在车上吃了。”  
洛基觉得这样也没什么不好。他喝了一口索尔的“特别推荐”，香草冰激凌混着草莓酱，底下是草莓奶昔。  
“怎么样？”索尔问。  
洛基挑了挑眉，“还不赖。甜甜的，我喜欢。”  
索尔对洛基的回答似乎很满意。他喝了一口手里的可乐，问：  
“你在听什么歌？”  
“Hall&Oates的老歌。”洛基漫不经心地回答。  
“上一次，就是我们在超市门口听的那一首，是谁的？”  
“Tom Waits的。”  
“你怎么会喜欢这些老家伙的歌？”索尔发誓，这两个人的歌连他这个年纪都不怎么听。  
“因为我有一个老灵魂，索尔。”洛基一直在看他，这会儿变得更认真了。索尔近来发觉他老是在看他。

他们把午餐很快地解决掉，于是继续上路。  
  
洛基望向窗外，灌木丛在荒地上延绵不绝，空气中天然地有股香味，景色也变得好看了起来。洛基把手伸进口袋，手指玩弄着上一次索尔给他的一枚一美元硬币。  
“再和我说一次，你是要去拜访谁？”洛基把视线从窗外收回，扭过头问索尔。  
“一位叫查尔斯的老人。”索尔若有所思地开口，“他的儿子之前是我的上级，警局的警督，后来不幸在枪战中丧命。”  
“所以这是……私人交情？”洛基问。  
“私人交情。我定期会去看看他，聊聊天喝喝茶之类的。”  
洛基点点头，索尔的声音柔和，从不故作深沉，音调也从来不过高。他断断续续地向洛基说着一些往事，这让洛基觉得索尔的手里有一个隐形索套一样把自己牢牢栓在他的身旁。  
“所以除了这位名叫查尔斯的老人，警局的同事，你还有别的朋友吗？或者家人？”洛基问，“我在你的家里没有看到你和家人的照片……”  
“我的父母不在本地，”索尔说，“我和他们的关系也不怎么好。”  
“啊！”洛基提高了自己的声调，语气中有一种惺惺相惜的感觉，“就像我一样！我和我的父母关系也不好。”  
索尔扭过头看了他一眼，若有所思地说：“所以这就是他们一直迟迟没有来接你的原因。”  
“嗯哼。”洛基低哼一声，“无所谓。反正我也不在乎。”  
“所以你和我都是孤独的人。”洛基又说，“孤独和孤独在一起，或许就不那么孤独。”  
“你还不懂。”  
“拜托索尔，我该懂的都懂了。”洛基说，“你有我在的这几天让你的生活有趣了许多，不是吗？”  
索尔不说话了。  
“别害羞，大个子。”洛基心满意足地说，“我也很快乐。”  
  
下午4点多的时候，他们终于抵达了目的地。车子在一条破旧的大街尽头的一座房子前停下，车轮压得砂石咔咔作响。房子的外墙上爬满了常春藤，屋顶有些破损，散发着一股阴森的气息，闻上去也满是岁月沧桑的味道。  
“就这儿么？”洛基朝那间屋子看了一眼，问索尔。  
“嗯。”索尔解开身上的安全带，他转过身望着洛基，刚准备开口就被洛基抢先一步说道：“我知道我知道，我在车里乖乖等你，哪儿也不会去。”  
“你保证？”索尔隐隐约约还是觉得不放心。  
“我保证。我在这儿等你，奥丁森警官。”洛基说“奥丁森警官”的时候，故意用调皮的语气念成了重音，还朝索尔故意行了一个不那么标准的军礼。  
“你去吧，我在车里听电台广播。”  
  
索尔下了车，迈着大步走上门口的阶梯，敲了敲门。很快一个年迈的、满脸皱纹的老头子就出现在门口，他歪着嘴，朝索尔开心地笑了，然后两人拥抱了一下就进了屋子。  
  
洛基坐在车里，周围时不时有一些小混混路过。他从看到这间房子的第一眼就知道这里并不是一个安全的街区，空气中弥漫着骚乱的气息。混混们不怀好意地游荡在车旁，站了一会儿又离开。他们精力过剩，却又无所事事，洛基看见在不远处，几个混混突然开始拉扯、谩骂、殴打，传来一阵阵喊叫声。  
  
洛基想了一会儿，于是关了电台，打开车门朝外走去。  
  
等到索尔从查尔斯的家出来，他却找不到洛基的身影，他不知道洛基去了哪儿。但他听见一阵又一阵的喊叫声传来，于是撒开腿就朝那边跑。等他跑到巷子口一看，里面只是几个不知道在干嘛瞎起哄的混混，而洛基就站在不远处的阴影里饶有兴趣地观察他们。  
索尔怒气冲冲地朝他吼了一声：“洛基！你在这里做什么！”  
洛基显然被他的吼声吓着了，整个后背僵了一下。  
“我看他们打架，觉得好玩。”  
“好玩？你知道这有多危险吗？”索尔把洛基整个人拉到身后，朝混混们大吼一声：“警察！”混混们闻声就如鸟兽散状消失了。  
“跟我来。”索尔拉着洛基的手往回走，两个人都有些生气，但索尔是更恼怒的那一个。  
“我知道你还年轻，觉得这些事情很刺激。但是我告诉你，洛基。有很多人就是因为这样的心理而莫名其妙地丧命。你也要成为那些人中的一员吗？”他们坐进车里之后，索尔还在喋喋不休地和洛基讲大道理。  
“拜托索尔，我18岁！我知道什么是危险，什么不是！我不是小孩子！”洛基也朝他吼。  
“但是在我眼里你就是。只要你一天没成年你就是，只要你还住在我家，你的父母还没来接你，你就是！”  
“我只是好奇！”  
“不合时宜的好奇会让你的生活变得复杂！你想你的生活变得一团糟吗？”索尔刚才真的以为洛基出了什么意外，跑到巷子口的时候心脏都快停止了。  
“我的天！”洛基叫道，“我和你说了多少次……算了我和你说不明白。”  
  
接下来两个人都沉默了很长一段时间。索尔看了他一眼，洛基似乎还在和自己怄气。那双绿眼睛一直望着窗外，那张平日里一直在他耳边叨念不停的嘴巴也紧紧紧闭起。这让他不由得后悔刚才说话的语气是不是太过了，但自己好歹也是一个警察，严厉一些才能让洛基长记性，这样一想索尔又觉得刚才自己没做错。  
  
索尔轻咳了一声，他瞟了一眼洛基，犹豫着开口，说：“我刚才在和查理的家里喝茶的时候，吃到了一种并不怎么好吃的饼干。”  
这是什么鬼话题！洛基心想。但他还是不为所动，连眼皮都没抬一下。  
“真的是太难吃了。世界上怎么会有那么难吃的饼干。”  
“酥皮是软的，里面的芝士夹心干巴巴的，闻上去也不怎么样，更别提吃进嘴里的口感……”  
索尔似乎还打算就“难吃的饼干”这个话题滔滔不绝地谈下去，洛基可忍不了了。  
“够了索尔！”洛基制止住他，“如果你想要和一个人和好，就不该选一个这么无聊的话题开头。”洛基气鼓鼓地说。  
“那你愿意和我和好吗？”索尔勾勾嘴角，他望着洛基。  
“现在还不想。”他还生着气呢。  
“那好吧。我和你聊饼干只是想告诉你……”索尔停顿了一下，“我也不知道为什么，我只是想和你分享这件事情。”  
洛基睁开眼睛，夜色隐去了他脸上的表情，但他的心却因为索尔刚才的那句话砰砰砰地加速跳动着，好像一只在原野上欢呼跳跃的鹿，又好像在激流中嬉戏的银鱼。  
“如果你想来这个镇子玩，下次我们可以再找时间来。”索尔说。  
“我们？”  
“嗯，怎么了？我又说错什么了吗？”索尔皱着眉望向他。  
洛基咧起嘴角开心地笑了，“没有。你说得很对。”  
“我喜欢你说‘我们’。”  
  
他们在路边的餐厅解决了晚餐，东西不怎么合胃口，但是也没有更好的选择。索尔似乎有些疲惫，他连喝了好几杯咖啡，一想到晚上还要赶夜路，洛基提议不如让他开车，索尔可以在副驾好好睡一觉。  
  
但索尔直接拒绝了，显然洛基因为之前那一单交通违规在索尔心里留下了“车技不佳”的坏印象。洛基倒也没有坚持，上车前两人在便利店买了一些提神的饮料，披着漫天的星光往家的方向开去。  
  
午夜过后，索尔和洛基才回到家。两个人都有一些累了，索尔把洛基赶进浴室让他先洗澡。想着索尔明天还要上早班，洛基以最快速度冲了个澡，连头发都没吹，从浴室出来黑发漉漉的，一晃一晃地滴着水。  
  
洛基手里拿着毛巾随便擦了擦自己的头发，他看见索尔已经坚持不住躺在沙发上睡着了。洛基走了过去，伸手推了推索尔的手臂，但索尔还是一动不动地躺着。  
  
他的眼睛闭起，眉头习惯性地微微皱在一起。脸颊两边的胡茬开始冒了出来，泛着浅浅的棕色。  
“索尔。”  
“索尔。”洛基轻轻叫了两声。  
他蹲在索尔面前，留意到索尔的嘴唇的曲线，视线和呼吸开始沿着他的唇峰起伏。洛基从来没有吻过一个人——当然家人除外，他从来没有吻过一个自己喜欢的人，而他也从来没有轻易喜欢过任何人。  
眼前这位索尔奥丁森警官，或许是他独自一人出来旅行收获的最大的意外。  
  
他想知道吻一个人是什么感觉。  
  
于是他低下头，闭着眼，鼻尖触到索尔的脸颊。洛基将自己的嘴唇贴了上去，柔软的唇瓣终于碰触在一起。洛基不敢用力，甚至忘记了要怎么呼吸，又或者是担心自己的呼吸声会把索尔吵醒。  
  
他的的后背因为紧张而变得汗涔涔，慌乱的内心打着鼓，耳畔却响起了音乐。快，快，快，理智在告诉他快将这个吻收回，趁索尔还未发现之前。  
  
但人都是贪心的怪物。洛基的脑袋里空空荡荡，却突然领悟他之间读过的，曾经嗤之以鼻的情诗的所有含义。在那唇瓣相依的短短接触中，呼吸的元音和气味辅音转移成了爱的语言，变成了一个特定的名字。  
  
索尔。  
  
“啪嗒”“啪嗒”是水滴在脸颊上被摔碎的声音，索尔迷糊中睁开了自己的蓝眼睛，刚好看见面前一脸慌张的洛基。


	5. Chapter 5

睁开眼，索尔看到的就是两人几乎要贴在一起的脸颊。他们那个吻只停留了两秒，也许三秒，但已经足够让自己感受到洛基双唇的柔软，但同样也感受到他们之间隔着重重阻隔的所有年月和所有生活的历练。洛基脸颊发红看着一言不发地索尔，本能地往后退，双唇上的轻微黏合仍有可能将他们拉回一处。但索尔很快就意识到那是错误的。  
  
他盯着洛基，从沙发上坐起来，大口地艰难的呼吸着，似乎在做什么决定。洛基跪坐在茶几和沙发间的地毯上，他开始害怕索尔会说出自己不想听话。  
“让我留在这里。”洛基开口说，“别赶我走。”  
洛基的手覆在索尔的膝盖上，他抬起头望着索尔，一字一顿地说：“我喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你。”他又重复了一遍。洛基的上身赤裸着，汗珠从毛孔中渗透出来，就好像全身都湿透了一样。头发因为之前用毛巾擦干而变得乱糟糟，看上去狼狈又可怜。  
索尔站了起来，他走到卧室翻出一件短袖衫又走回去。他把衣服递给洛基让他穿好，洛基穿衣服的是时候，索尔一直注视着他，细细地打量着他。路基的肩膀和手臂看上去有力，虽然脸还没脱掉少年人的稚气但依旧精致。  
  
在最开始的时候，当洛基亲吻他，索尔似乎感觉到有什么东西从胸腔中喷涌而出。他隐藏在身后的手指颤抖着，同样颤抖的还有心里面的那复杂的感情。  
“我想你该再给自己的父母打一次电话了。”索尔说道。他的声音听起来像枯燥无味的背诵，让洛基听不出里面的情绪。  
“你生气了？”洛基贴近索尔，“我很抱歉。”他顿了顿接着说，“但我真的喜欢你。”  
“洛基，”索尔说，“你不知道自己在做什么，包括你对我的感情。我在你这个年纪的时候也有过觉得自己喜欢一个人的冲动，但是等过了几年这些也都烟消云散了。”  
“我知道什么是喜欢，我也知道我对你的感情是什么。”洛基突然也变得冷静而理智，“别用你的年龄来压我，也别随意指责我。”  
“喜欢就是喜欢，爱就是爱，不是么？”  
  
洛基用手肘撑住沙发，抬起屁股探过身来。绿色眼睛在糟糕的光线下闪烁，整张脸仿佛因为期待以及无法忍受的欲望而颤抖不已。洛基仰起自己的脖子，闭着眼睛小心翼翼地亲了亲索尔的鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。他们的气息焦灼在一起，洛基甚至伸出舌头舔到了索尔的牙齿。  
他在等索尔做反应，但索尔却依旧一动不动。洛基吻着他，索性腾出一只手大胆地摸到索尔的裆部，隔着粗粝的牛仔布料，被藏起来的性器已经蠢蠢欲动。  
“索尔……”洛基刚喊出他的名字，索尔就立刻用力按住了他的手。他的手腕很细，被索尔的五指箍出一道道的红印。索尔用另一只手遮住自己的眼睛。  
“给你父母打电话。”  
洛基愣住了，“我不打。”  
“那我把你送到警察局。”索尔拖着洛基的手站起来往外走，“你不能住这儿了。”  
“你是个骗子。”洛基用力地朝索尔的腹部打了一拳，“你明明也喜欢我！”  
索尔背对着，依旧不敢直视他，他用警官的那种语气命令道：“穿衣服，现在就走。”  
“我吻你的时候，我吻你的时候，”洛基的脸上又露出那种可怜巴巴的表情，他试图让索尔对自己心软，让他回心转意，“你明明已经硬了。”  
“现在就走！”索尔转过头朝洛基吼了一大声。  
洛基被他吓得身体一抖，倔强地叫了起来，“我不是你的犯人！”

“洛基！”索尔喝止住了他，“你知不知道你刚才在做什么？我不是你随便找来的乐子，也不是你为所欲为的理由。”  
“我不是，我没有把你当成乐子。”洛基飞快地为自己辩解，“我说我喜欢你是认真的。我认真的。”  
“别继续胡说八道了洛基。我知道你这种小孩，父母不关心你，在学校也不好好念书，找各种理由离家出走，遇见了好玩刺激的就想尝试。但我不是你用来解闷和与父母对抗的工具，洛基。我有我自己的人生，你也有你自己的。别因为你的一时兴起而把我们彼此的人生混在一起。”  
“为什么你不相信我？因为我还没成年？所以我就没有喜欢一个人的资格了吗？”洛基问索尔，那双绿眼睛一直盯着他脸上的表情。  
“你说我是对抗父母离家出走，你又好得到哪里去？买回来的《花花公子》从来都没有翻过，和父母关系不好，只交过一个女朋友，回避谈论和异性的感情，我猜，你连接吻都没有几次，对吗，索尔？在这个保守的小镇，在警局里面隐藏自己是同性恋这个事实其实很困难很辛苦，对么？”  
“回答我。”  
“请你回答我，奥丁森警官。”  
索尔没有回答。他拉着洛基走到门口，往他身上扔了一件外套。  
“我不需要你喜欢我，我甚至不喜欢你。我是不是同性恋和你也没有任何关系。”索尔伸手把门打开，“洛基劳菲森先生，现在请你和我去一趟警局。”  
  
午夜过后的警局基本空无一人。索尔把洛基放在茶水间，和他们5天前第一次见面的时候一模一样，只是这次他没有给他倒任何喝的东西。值班的是一名叫做西弗的女警官，索尔和她交代了几句之后，最后站在茶水间门口看了一眼生着气的洛基。  
“虚伪。”洛基抬起眼睛朝他冷冷地说，“虚伪的骗子。”  
  
凌晨3点。洛基从茶水间里出来，西弗不在办公室里。他掏出自己的车钥匙，悄无声息地走出警局的大门，再一次坐进那辆被放置在警局门口的福特，朝小镇的另一个方向开去。  
  
洛基就这样消失了。索尔第二天一早走进警局的时候就听到了这个坏消息。西弗承认自己在值班的时候打了盹儿，因此并不知道洛基去了哪里。索尔看见那辆福特被开走了，他整个上午都在检查镇上各个路口的监视器，他看见洛基开着车在镇子上转了好几圈，然后沿着离开城镇的方向走，最后拐上一条土路消失不见。  
  
“找不到就算了。”霍根在一旁安慰他，“谁知道现在的小孩是怎么想的，说不定他呆腻了就离开了，要我说他早就该走了，不是么？”  
但只有索尔知道不是这样。他们最后一晚吵了一架，索尔甚至开始担心洛基会不会做出什么过激的举动，但转瞬又觉得自己操心过了头。他试图开车沿着那条土路寻找，但路上经过的几家农舍和牧场的人都说没有见过洛基那辆老旧的福特。  
  
索尔躺在客厅的沙发上，手臂枕着脑袋。洛基的那本《最受美国人喜爱的诗歌》被扔到了地上。索尔伸出手将它捡起来，在目录页试着寻找奥登的名字。但他来来回回看了好几遍都没有。洛基骗了他，并没有奥登。但奥登是谁，索尔也并不知道。  
  
他不知道的东西太多了。他的生活狭小而乏味，愚笨又沉重，洛基像一个童话里的精灵一样闯了进来，只有几天，短短几天。洛基说的都是对的，即使索尔当时并不想承认。或许自己不应该说那些狠话，索尔这样想，他觉得自己应该去安抚他，更想为自己辩解：  
  
我必须把你送走，这是为了你好，你还年轻，有自己的前途。  
  
但那个吻，那个呼告索尔可以追逐自己想要的自由，把沉重的十字架扔到河里，接受纯洁的同性之吻，这个被认为是精神上如同恶魔般的东西，却开始萦回在他的脑海里。  
  
几天之后，洛基的父亲终于出现在警局里，神奇的是还有洛基，他不知道从哪儿又开着那辆福特晃悠回来。索尔看着他站在自己的父亲身后，他脸上的表情和第一次出现在警局时一模一样，那样怪异而漂亮，眼神中充满了冷漠。  
洛基的父亲委托索尔把之前艾丽的母亲教的保释金还回去，索尔答应了。快离开时洛基终于开口对自己的父亲说：“父亲，我想和奥丁森警官说几句话。”  
说完之后洛基就拽着索尔的手臂走进会议室，他把门反锁，把百叶窗全部都放了下来。在索尔还没反应过来之前，洛基踮起脚双手攀住了他的肩膀，拉着他的衣领靠近自己。  
  
他再一次吻了他，急切地，毫无章法地吻了他。洛基的舌头伸进索尔的嘴巴里和他的缠在一起，索尔感觉到了冰冰凉的金属，他想起来了，是舌钉。  
洛基很快就结束了这个吻，他伸出自己的舌头给索尔看，“我的舌钉。”  
“我已经18岁了。”洛基说。  
“我消失的这几天，你想我了吗？”洛基又问，“不想也没有关系。刚才那个吻很美妙不是么？这会是你这辈子最难忘的一个吻。”  
“洛基。”索尔轻声叫了他的名字。  
“索尔奥丁森警官。”洛基说，“我要你记住我。我要你后悔。我要你以后的人生每一秒都在悔恨为什么没有把我留下。”  
  
洛基快步走出会议室，跟在父亲的身后钻进车后座，他知道索尔在看他，但他的眼睛一直直视着前方。索尔突然感觉到后悔，他走到车旁，想和他最后对视一眼。但洛基明显意识到了他的举动，故意扭过头去。  
  
车门被关上了，渐渐驶远。  
  
索尔之后的日子和之前的没什么不同。他起床，跑步，刮胡子，照常去上班。大量的工作等着他，他的人生似乎什么都没有变，什么东西都没留下。他又回到那种孤独之中，没有人会在晚上的时候再问他“索尔，我们今晚吃什么”。如果不是那本诗集，索尔甚至怀疑洛基的存在是不是只是自己的臆想，包括他们之间的那些事情，那两个吻。  
  
有一个周末，索尔特意去了镇上的唱片行。他试着找到洛基提到的Tom Waits，找到那首他们一起在超市门口听的歌。售货员给他推荐了好几张Tom Waits的专辑，他一一买了回去，一首首地听，但都不是。  
  
或许这又是洛基留下的一个谎言，就像他的上一个谎言一样。  
  
索尔这辈子或许都不会知道他们一起听过的那首歌叫什么名字，不会知道洛基给他念过的诗究竟是谁的。  
诗集最终被放在书架上，CD也整整齐齐地靠在一旁。那个夏天快结束的时候，索尔开始想念洛基，他是他短暂拥有过的唯一一个男孩。  
  
男孩离开了，或许男孩又会回来。谁能说清楚呢，如果命运来得不算迟，那么相遇也不会是难事。


End file.
